Power supplies serve the purpose of converting an input voltage into one or several output voltages. An AC power source may be used to provide an AC power line input, which gets converted to a DC regulated output voltage. Transformers are typically used to provide isolation between a “hot” ground and a “cold” ground for a power supply or a converter. A primary winding of a transformer typically conducts a non-isolated direct current (DC). In the event of a overloading, the current in the primary winding might be, disadvantageously, excessive and may damage, for example, a power transistor that drives the transformer. Additionally, transformers are typically large in size (due to the size of the magnetic elements within them), bulky and expensive devices. It may be desirable to have a power supply that is inherently short circuit protected in a manner that avoids using dedicated circuit components.
In carrying out an inventive feature, a regulated power supply utilizes capacitive elements to transform an input voltage from, for example, a DC power source to a specified output voltage level across a load. The capacitive element, advantageously, could provide capacitive isolation between a “hot” ground and a “cold” ground.